1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a copying apparatus having an image processing function.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, various functions are required in copying apparatuses and the copying apparatuses having the functions of trimming, masking, color copy, etc. have been proposed. However, these apparatuses have inconvenience such that the operation and constitution are complicated and the like. In addition, when performing the copying operation using a plurality of functions as well, the operation becomes very complicated.